


the witch of his dream

by JLMay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMay/pseuds/JLMay
Summary: When there's a chance to claim the witch he's been dreaming of, he ....





	the witch of his dream

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, characters, and the universe are belong to JK Rowling

“When’s your birthday?” Draco asked Hermione as they sat together in a café near the Ministry. They were a new couple and expected to marry. There was this new Law to raise the population in the Wizarding world after the war. It required the productive age witches and wizards to marry when they reach 25. Failing to do so mean the Ministry would put them in a pool of the singles and matched them based on their compatibility and familiarity. They were expected to marry no later than a year after the matching.

“You don’t really need the information.”

“Don’t be absurd,” he looked at her. She turned her face away. Away from his gaze. She wondered what vices she did to deserve this man to be her match. “Would you celebrate your birthday?”

***

“You celebrated your birthday last week, didn’t you Hermione?” he asked. Their meetings were required by the Law to ensure that their marriage process was in order. It would theoretically help the couple to know each other better. 

“That was none of your business.”

“From what I heard, that was quite a party.”

“I mean it when I said that it was none of your business, Malfoy.”

“I just want to confirm if it was your birthday. And, Hermione, I’d appreciate if you start to call me by name too.”

“Don’t bother to pretend that you care, it doesn’t suit you. We’re here to enjoy our coffee for two hours or so and that’s it. I don’t see We need to try to make any conversation, Malfoy.”

***

“Stay.” His hand rested in her waist possessively. It was another Charity Ball threw by the Ministry. Hermione was a staff at the Ministry and naturally, she brought him as her date. It was not the first time they were coming together at social gatherings as a couple. 

“My friends are here. I have to at least say hello. It won’t be long.” With that she went to the group of her friends. As always.

***

“You didn’t come back.”

“Huh?”

“At the Ball, you left me and didn’t come back.”

“I didn’t have to.”

It was their usual coffee date at their usual coffee shop. Draco wanted to take her somewhere else. Be it dinner in a fancy restaurant, lunch dates at that new French bistro, or just simple walk at the park. She refused always.

“Well, you did say something about keeping up appearances. It’s common to be with your fiancé at functions.”

“I did arrive at the Ball with you, Malfoy. We had conversation with some people there too. I think that was enough.”

“Listen, Hermy, I just think that we need to stay together.”

“Well, I just didn’t.”

***

“You didn’t show up at lunch. I waited for two hours, worried as fuck.”

“I forgot. Sorry, but really, you shouldn't wait.” It was the first time she agreed to go to a lunch date with him, only to not showing up. 

“Well, of course I'd wait. And I owled you to remind you of our lunch date.”

“Then I might just didn’t see the point.”

“Of?”

“To have my lunch with you. I’m busy.”

“Oh you! You lunch with Potter all the time.”

“He’s my friend since Hogwarts if you fail to notice,” she said. “And he brings lunch for both of us all the time. It’s only convenient.”

***

“What are you doing?”

“Bring you lunch.”

“I’ve just had mine.”

“No, you haven’t.”

***

“Smile, Hermione. It’s our wedding.”

She let a tight smile which was so contrast to his very bright smile. Both of them never wore a smile like the one they put today.

***

“Don’t touch me.”

“Oh come on Herm– “

“Don’t.”

***

“That was wonderful, wasn’t that? I have to say, that was one of the best sex I’ve had. Especially that finally we’re together, Hermione.” He looked at her, examined her naked body. He knew she didn’t want to enjoy it. No kisses, no touches, no intimacy. He knew it wasn’t her first time and her passiveness was more because of the situation than about experience. But he meant it when he said it was one of his best – only because it was with her.

She turned her face away from him. 

“Hermione…” he brushed her shoulder. She turned away, her back facing him.

“Leave me alone, Malfoy.”

“Well, it's almost impossible not to notice that you’re now a Malfoy too, my dear.”

“Just leave me alone.”

***

“I’m tired.” 

She announced that all the time Draco made his advance to make love with her. She was indeed busy with her work. She became even busier after their wedding, he noticed.

***

“You’re here.”

“Yes. I thought I can use the library as well as your study since I haven’t one.”

“I mean, it’s late. You should rest.”

“I’m fine.”

“Come to bed.”

“Later, after I finish my works.”

“Then I’ll keep you company. I’ll wait here as you –“

“You know you don’t have to.”

“Actually, I might. Come, Hermione.” He bended down and placed his arms on her stomach from behind. He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder to kiss her neck. She squealed as she struggled to free herself from his embrace.

“What are you doing, Malfoy? Let me go. I got to finish this.”

“It’s been a while.”

“You know I’m busy.” He knew that she just wanted to get on with the reproduction and birthed two children as required by the Law. He knew that the only reason she stayed in his flat was because it was the only option if she still want to live in the Wizarding world without breaking the stupid Law and risking her current Ministry job at best and the Azkaban at worst. But for him, it was his dream. It was the reason he spent those galleons to certain Ministry worker to make sure that they’d be paired.

“I miss you.”

“Nonsense. You see me all the time.”

“You come home late and your weekends are for your friends. On evenings after dinner, if you make it dinner, you’d back to your work. Come morning, you go early.”

“I see you enough.”

“Which is never.” He buried his head on her shoulder use all his self-control to hold back his tears.

“I see you enough.”

***

“You’re ill.”

He didn’t respond. He got fever after spending five hours under the rain when he needed to collect a rare ingredient for his apothecary. He started his potion business a year after he graduated from Hogwarts. Although he had his Malfoy galleons, he took his business seriously. It was why he hadn’t married at 25. When he knew that Hermione was also on the single pool, he took his chance. Bribery was not new for the Malfoys after all. She confronted him once about the scheme, asking why he was very determined to make her life miserable. He couldn’t answer properly because that would mean that he should confess his love to her. She certainly was oblivious about his feeling and that irritated him. He thought that what he’d done was enough to show her his love despite the lack of the ‘L’ word. He moved out from the Manor to rent a flat that was bigger than hers and rid of his house elves from the flat. As a consequence, he cooked most of their dinner. He bought a muggle washing machine and now very fluent in operating it. They had this telly which they seldom watch. In their shared study, there was a computer which he now used more often than her. So it was beyond ridiculous that the only time he could freely hold her and kiss her was every time they were in public – to show that they both could be civil and somewhat loving.

“Don’t be childish.” She handed him a vial. “Here, take your potion.” He obeyed and took the potion. “Sleep well, Malfoy.”

That day, she didn’t go to work.

***

“You’re sick again.”

He didn’t answer. The last time he was sick, she took great care of him. She was always by his side. She feed him and willingly touched his forehead to check his temperature. She read her books by his side and answered for all his need. Being sick was worth it.

“Here’s your potion.”

***

“What happened to your immune? You seem to easily catch a fever lately. Was it the food? What did you do this past month? You’re a Potioneer for Merlin’s sake. Can’t you brew something useful for your wellbeing?”

He didn’t answer. He enjoyed her attention, even if he had to get sick. If it was the price, he would pay for it. The last time he sick, she slept on his side as he asked. She sat beside him against the headboard angled slightly so that his head rested on her lap. When he woke up, her hand was on his chest. He felt it, though, that her hands had travelled beyond his chest that night. She caressed his head, his shoulder, his cheek, and especially his hair. That was the happiest night he ever had.

***

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you. It might be more than just a fever, Draco.”

He knew that it was not just a fever. Of course he brewed something useful for his wellbeing – they just had different interpretation of the word. Being Potioneer had it perks. Being a Slytherin Potioneer meant he would brew something to make him looked as if he was sick; higher body temperature, paler complexion with hints of flushes on his face. All was fair in love and war, they said.

***

“It’s late.”

“I know.”

“Come to bed.”

“I haven’t finished.”

He came closer to her and hugged her from behind. He kissed her cheek. “I don’t want you to get sick, Hermione.”

“The piles come from those days I didn’t go to work, Draco. I have to finish them.” She leaned to his touches. She tilted her head so he could kiss her neck. He proceeded to lift her a little then sat, positioning her on his lap. He kept her company in a hug until she finished her works. 

***

 

“Come to bed. You’re clearly tired.”

“I have to –“

“I miss you.” He rested his head on her shoulder. His breathes tickled her neck as he inhale her scent. Her hand caressed his head, mussing his hair in a silent plea to continue anything he did. His hands set on autopilot to squeeze her breasts. She arched her back giving him room to wander further. As his tongue graze her neck and jaw, his hands already on her thighs. “I want you, Hermione.”

She turned to face him only to kiss him hard. He never felt her passion before and what he got now was something surprising. Her form might be petite, but she sure had the force she needed to push him to lie on his back. Her eagerness made him hard and every contact became frustrating as they dressed only on their thin fabric. She straddled him and placed his hand on her breasts as she rocked him. He obeyed and kneaded the breasts. It was worth it, he thought as he watched his witch mad with lust and desire. 

It was the most beautiful experience he ever had. Hermione was on his arm snuggled closer to him. She wrapped her hand to hug him so tight as if her life depended on it. The sex was wonderful – the best, he would say. However the feeling brought by it was the one that made him felt complete. She was finally, his witch.

“Happy birthday, Draco.” She whispered to him with her eyes closed.

Happy birthday to me, indeed. 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She whispered, “I love you too, Draco.”

He squeezed her shoulder to hug her closer, feeling the peace her words brought to him.

She was finally his witch.


End file.
